Soul Eater The Shadow Chapters
by The.Guardian.Hidden.Fire
Summary: The events in this story take place about a year after Maka defeats Asura in the anime. There are two new main characters. But the main characters from the anime are still very much present.


SOUL EATER FAN-FICTION

Chapter One: The Shadow Knight's arrival.

"Hey Shadow." Says a young woman. She reaches into the pocket of her black and white camouflage pants and pulls out a package of gum. A young man standing next to her turns. "Thanks Maya." He says as he reaches out. Maya sets a piece of gum in the black fingerless glove he wears. Shadow unwraps the gum and pops it in his mouth. As he walks he kicks a small rock. The rock skips along the ground as his black shoe hits it. He pulls one hand out of the pocket of his black cargo pants and points to a large building. "That must be it." Maya stares at the three odd looking skulls on the front of the building. "So that's the D.W.M.A.?" She asks as they approach the building. "Guess so." They walk up the steps leading to the entrance. They stop as two teenagers fight. "What are they doing?" Maya asks. "Looks like their fighting." Shadow replies. An older man signals them to him. They walk carefully around the fight. "Are you two looking to join the academy?" The man asks. "Yes sir we are, today is the start of a new school year right?" Shadow responds as he looks at the screw going through the side of the man's head. "Yes that is correct, I'll show where to register your classes after the fight." The screw headed man says. "Who are those two?" Maya asks. "Lord Death's son and a two star mister. Death the kid and Black Star." The man states. "Come on Kid is that the best you can do." Black Star says as he throws a punch. Kid blocks the punch. "You're going to pay for ruining doors symmetry." Kid says as he looks at the door missing a door handle. He punches back. Black Star stumbles back. As he does Kid jumps over him. He lands and kicks him the back. Kid then stomps Black Star's head into the ground. "Wow." Shadow says as he looks at the small crater in the ground around Black Star. Black Star lies there motionless. "Well Looks like Black Star lost." States a girl standing behind Shadow. Shadow turns. "Is he one of your friends?" "Yeah I guess you could say that." The girl responds. She looks at Shadow. "Oh I'm sorry I don't think we've met, I am Maka a two star scythe meister." She holds out her hand. Shadow shakes her hand. "My name is Shadow Blade but my friends call me Shadow for short. I'm a meister as well and this is my weapon partner Maya." Shadow lets go of Maka's hand and points to Maya. Maya smiles. "Hello nice to meet you." "Nice to meet both of you." Maka responds. Black Star gets up off the ground and looks at Kid. "You got lucky." He wipes blood from his lip. He bumps into Shadow and keeps walking. "Whoa man, watch it." Black star turns. "You want a piece of me pal, I don't think you do." "No I think it's me you don't want any part of." Shadow responds. Maya turns and steps in. "Shadow calm down no need to be a jerk." "Come on lets fight about it." Black Star taunts Shadow. "Professor Stein will you supervise this one too?" Black Star says to the older man. "Sure it will be a good way to see what level mister we should classify Shadow Blade as." "Alright then we'll fight, Maya sit this one out. Wouldn't want to kill him by mistake." "No actually I want you to use your weapon I'll beat you before you even get close to me." Black Star remarks. "Fine then I'll indulge your request. Maya let's go." Shadow says. "Alright but I'm still not completely ok with this." Maya turns into a white light and flies into Shadows hand. She forms into a large tactical knife. The sun reflects off of the form Maya has assumed. Maka Looks at Maya. She sees it is only sharp on one side but starts to arch in the middle of the blade. The head of the blade itself is a half leaf shape. "Wow." Maka says as she lastly notices the decorative crescent shaped cut out in the blade towards the hand guard, and the one inch blunt spike on the end of the handle. Black Star rushes towards Shadow. He throws a punch, Shadow dodges the attack with some effort. "You'll have to do better than that." Shadow swiftly gets behind Black Star. He turns his hand over and hits Black Star in the back with his palm. Small bolts of electricity shoot up and down Black Star's body. Sounds of pain emit from Black Star as he stumbles forward. "Impressive. He can attack with his soul wave length directly." Stein remarks. Black Star turns and faces Shadow. "Speed Star." He dashes around Shadow with incredible speed. Shadow waits. Black Star yells. "Black Star Big Wave." Shadow gets elbowed and punched in the back. Shadow barely even flinches. Without turning around Shadow slams the blunt spike of Maya into Black Star's chest. The soul wave energy bolts surge through Black Star. Black Star coughs up some blood as Shadow quickly turns around. "What the!? He stopped my wave length attack. It's just like the fight with Professor Stein." Black Star thinks. Shadow grabs him by the shoulder. More soul energy bolts surge through Black Star. Shadow flips Maya around so her blunt spike is facing Black Star. "Wow, Maya can transfer Shadow's soul wave length attacks." Maka says surprised. "It appears so." Stein says. Shadow slams Maya's spike into Black Star while still sending soul energy into his body. The spike connects with Black Star's chest sending even more energy through him "It's over." Shadow says as he let's go of Black Star. Black Star falls face first to the ground. "Maka. Look at Shadow and Maya's souls and tell me what you see." Stein says. "Ok." Maka closes her eyes. She opens them and focuses on Shadow. A massive aura surrounds him. "I see a battered soul. It looks like it's been through a lot. But it's also very powerful and has a strong will. I also see a heavy amount of determination and respect. It almost seems like it would be the soul of a royal knight." Maka looks at Stein curiously. She focuses on Maya. A good sized soul forms around her and merges into Shadow's. "For Maya I see a strong mind and an incredibly good nature. I also see a large amount of respect…no love for Shadow." "Accurate assumption. Shadow's full name is The Guardian, Shadow Blade. He is one of the last of a long line of chivalrous knights and assassins known as The Defending Cavaliers. They secretly fought alongside Lord Death when he was ridding the world of corrupt souls long ago. When Asura became the Kishin they set out to destroy him.

But even with all of their experience and skill they were no match. Most of them were either killed directly by Asura or consumed by the madness. The ones that were consumed by the madness Lord Death was forced to kill. The surviving members fought with Lord Death to destroy their kin." Stein explains. "Maya is also part of The Defending Cavaliers but not the main force. She was part of a special group of elite stealth fighters in the order, known as the Shadow Cavilers. I assume Shadow himself was part of that group judging by his name. But it seems he adapted to non-stealth combat very well." "Black Star!" A girl yells as she runs to Black Star. "Tsubaki where were you?" Maka asks as she runs with her. "I was helping put the library back in order when Kid told me Black Star was fighting a new student." She looks at Shadow. "What did you do?" Maya quickly returns to human form and starts to try and calm Tsubaki. "Whoa it's ok he's not seriously hurt. He's just unconscious." "We need to get him to the nurse." Tsubaki cries. "Alright let me help. After all this was my doing." Shadow picks up Black Star. They rush him to the nurse. "What happened?" The nurse asks. "What happened is Black Star picked a fight with someone he shouldn't have Nygus." Stein says. Nygus looks at Shadow. "I am assuming that someone is you." "Yes mam, I'll admit my temper got the best of me that time. It very rarely happens though I assure you." Tsubaki looks at him. "Who are you?" "My name is Shadow. And once again I apologize for both us meeting in this way, and doing this to Black Star." Tsubaki stares at him. Her angered look changes to a calm one. "I meant who are you really, where are you from and stuff." Shadow looks at her. "I am one of the last remaining assassins from an old order of protectors Known as The Defending Cavaliers. We were a very strong and good natured group of assassins and knights. Our only purpose was to protect people from evil and assist lord death when the need had risen. But when Asura become the Kishin most of the order were killed by Asura. Or Lord Death when the madness consumed them. My mother was a Knight while my father was considered a Hidden Cavalier. Which is just a nicer term for assassin." "Do you know where the rest of the order is?" Tsubaki asks. "No, I wish I did. The only other person I know from the order who still alive is Maya." He says as he turns and looks at Maya. "Same here. Shadows the only one I know of other than me that is in the order." She smiles at Shadow. Tsubaki looks at Maya. "So are you a Hidden Cavalier as well?" "Yes and no. I was part of an elite group known as the Shadow Cavaliers. We specialized in stealth combat and scouting." Tsubaki looks at her with a curious face. "Scouting? Do you mean like surveillance?" "Kind of. More like elite recon. We spent a lot of time learning how to effectively lock pick and how to notice a targets every weakness and pattern. We also learned other things like free running and survival methods. We were mainly used as scouts and to take out leaders of evil groups and organizations." Tsubaki nods her head and looks at Shadow. "I guess you were part of the Shadow Cavaliers as well huh?" "No, not really. I was part of the most elite group in The Defending Cavaliers. The Shadow Knights. We were handpicked by the leader of the order Lexi. Her order name was Lexi the Gold Shield. Contrary to her name she was the best fighter. But was always the first one to defend a group of her own or people outside of the order. The Shadow Knights squad was made up of twelve people total. Seven weapons and five meisters. The weapons in the group were chosen by the meisters for outstanding combat skills. They were also chosen for their secondary or natural skills. For example, I chose Maya for her strength, versatility, her perceptive skills, and her intelligence making her both a valuable weapon and plan maker. The Shadow Knights were trained in both out right and stealth combat. A couple of us even learned how to use long range weapon partners along with our regular partners. Unfortunately Lexi and all of the Shadow Knights except us were killed by the Kishin first hand." Tsubaki looks at him. "I'm sorry to hear that I'm sure you were close friends with the other Knights. If you don't mind me asking, who were the two Knights that used the long range weapon partners?" Shadow looks at her and sighs depressively. "My friend Hidden Blade and I were what was called the Secret Fire Knights or the S.F.K. We were the ones trained in marksmen-ship." "I see. What happened to your marksmen partner?" Shadow's face turns to one of extreme emotional pain. "Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bring up bad memories, I really shouldn't have asked." Tsubaki apologies trying to make up for what she said. "No its ok you have the right to ask." Shadow looks at her and takes a deep breath. "Her real name was Kyla Reeds. But her name that was given to her by the order was Silver Edge. Her weapon form was a platinum color rifle with a scope. She…she was killed by Asura." Shadow says as he tries hard to control his emotions. Tsubaki looks at him sympathetically. Suddenly Professor Stein enters the room. Tsubaki turns to him. "I didn't even know you left professor." "You didn't? Well." "Anyways Shadow, Lord Death wants to see you and Maya in the Death Room. He also asked if you escort them there Tsubaki." Stein says. Tsubaki looks at Shadow and Maya. "I would be happy to show them the way." She says as she stands up. She walks out the door as Shadow and Maya follow her.


End file.
